Pain and Reward
by saye0036
Summary: Exams are horrible but the rewards will make it all worth it.


Note: For detectivecaz and anyone else suffering through exams.

Pain and Reward

James arrives to M's office to see Eve Moneypenny all flustered with a pile of papers and files.

"God! James...here take this. These are the test booklets that you need study these and by Friday. Your test time is 9 am and you have 3 hours."

"What...what test are you talking about?"

"James you were dead. You have to recertify for everything...M's orders."

"I want to speak with her."

James heads for the door. Eve bolts to the door and blocks him from entering. "NO! You cannot go in there!"

"Why not?" James says getting suspicious. "Where is Tanner?"

"He is in there working on something with M and you cannot...disturb them." Eve whispers dramatically lowering her voice. "Just take your work and go study James. It is the only way you can be a 00 again."

Bond frowns at her and still looks as if he is about to make for the door. The outer door opens with a deliveryman with flowers, a box of candies and a card.

Bond smiles as he now sees his opportunity. "I will take those." Bond scoops up the flowers and hands the bloke a fiver.

"James! Don't you dare!"

Eve tries to block him but he is too fast for her.

M is standing behind her desk with Tanner studying something. They both look up at the same time.

"007...moonlighting?"

"No...someone would not let me see you to ask you about this bloody exam you want me to write on Friday."

Moneypenny looks exasperated. "M...I am sorry...he…"

"Stop...it is fine. Could you please get me some tea. I really think I may need the relaxation properties of tea right now."

"I will be right back." Moneypenny leaves the office.

Bond brings the lovely flowers to M's desk.

"Not more...good lord, I am going to have to call him eventually."

Tanner smiles at her as he takes the candies from Bond. "Well he has exceptional taste M."

"Well let's get back to work...Bond...what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to read the card?"

"No...I have more at home."

"What?"

"Could we please focus on why you are in my office without being called for?"

"The exams M...why do I have to take them?"

"Because I told you that you have to recertify and this is part of that. Did you actually think you just needed a physical and work out for a month and be all ready to be reinstated?"

"After Skyfall...I thought…"

"Yes you managed to save the day and kill Silva but you still have to accomplish the paperwork. Now could you please study hard. I need you back in the field soon."

"M that is insane...I mean can't you do something?"

Moneypenny brings in M's tea. "Still trying to get out of the headmistress's office without doing your homework James?"

Tanner starts to laugh along with Moneypenny.

"That will be enough out of the two of you. Tanner...Moneypenny can you give us a few minutes, please."

"Yes ma'am."

The two of them leave and Bond sits across from M as she takes a seat and sips on her tea.

M sighs. "Bond why do you think I can make exceptions for you? I know...I know you saved me but you also went absent without leave for months while we all mourned your death."

"I told you how sorry I was for that on the way back to London. In fact I have been doing a lot to make that up to you." Bond hands M the card from the flowers.

M looks at the card in confusion and opens it. She reads the card and arches her eyebrows as she reads it.

"From you?"

"Yes...from me. Who else is giving you flowers and candy M?" James heart is in his throat waiting for her response.

Bond has been waiting for an opportunity to give her a clue to his feelings for her.

The way M brushed the gifts aside shocked him. To find out that there is someone else flowering her with gifts disturbs him greatly.

M brows furrow as she gathers her thoughts. "Bond...why are you giving me extravagant gifts?"

"M...I have been waiting to give you a sign...you have been so busy since we returned."

"A sign of what? Are you just trying to get out of your exams?"

"No...it is not that and you still did not answer my question."

"I choose not to."

"Fine...I choose not to take these stupid exams again."

"Bond! We need you back."

"Then take me back."

"The exams must be completed."

"If I say no?"

M leans back in her chair exasperated. She sips her tea and closes her eyes trying to collect herself. Perhaps if she puts this a different way?

There may be some way M can make him do this without causing her any grief. After all Bond did to save her, it is the least she can do and still make him take the tests.

"James, I have a deal for you."

"M...I was unaware you ever bartered?"

"Bond...stop making my blood pressure raise and listen to my proposition."

"I have always wanted to be propositioned by you M. In fact it is a dream come true."

"Stop your flirting...by now you should know that it makes me feel sorry for you that you think you have to do such a thing when it is useless on me."

"Why M you slay me." Bond says exaggeratedly just to cover that it does hurt him. That M dismisses him like this after all they have been through hurts a great deal.

"Bond if you study and write the test I will give you a three day weekend for two at a resort. It is a prize that was given to me to pass along to a deserving employee. You may take the person of your choosing to go enjoy it with you."

"Really...the person of my choosing? Do you promise this?"

M looks confused. "Yes...I promise. I will not give it to anyone else."

"M do you swear that the person of my choosing will be able to come with me as soon as I complete this exam on Friday and then we may return on Monday?"

"Yes...how is this a difficult concept for you to understand? You had better leave to study now, because you need the time evidently."

Bond jumps up out of the chair with a massive smirk on his face.

"Fine I will collect the booklets from Eve and get to work."

"Good can you send Tanner back in on your way out, please."

"I will see you on Friday M."

"Fine...fine...whatever Bond. Just please send my chief of staff back in so that we can actually do some work."

"Yes ma'am!" Bond salutes her and leaves the office.

Tanner goes back in as Bond collects his booklets from Eve's desk.

"M promised me a vacation with the person of my choosing for the weekend for this task."

"Is this your subtle way of asking me Bond?"

"Actually I know who I want to take but I need you to know that M swore to me that I could take the person of my choosing."

"You get hit on the head today James?" The phone rings and Eve answers.

"Yes...yes Marshall she is in but is busy right now. Yes...oh yes she has a lovely bunch of flowers. I will ring in and see if she can speak with you...hold please."

BUZZ… buzz. "M...Marshall is on line 2. Yes well you have been filtering his calls for several days...yes I will mind my own business."

Eve sighs and plops down in her chair.

"Who is Marshall?" Bond asks suspiciously.

"The man sending her all the gifts and flowers. Her latest admirer."

"Latest? Really...is she seeing him?"

"I hope she does...it may improve her mood some...you know...a little sexual tension released." Eve winks at him.

"Who is this man?" Bond asks concerned.

Eve looks at him confused for a moment. "Oh my god! You sent those flowers today...the ones she said she received at her house are from Marshall! You have a crush on M!"

"Eve...keep it down."

"SHIT! You want to take M away for the weekend don't you?"

"Yes...I do."

"Marshall is M's brother in law but he obviously wants to be more. She is opposed to the idea but he has been wearing her down. Tanner, Q and I have a running bet on when she will cave. I say she won't and you can help me with that if you can take her away and use some of that fantastic charm on her. That will shock the hell out of the boys as I take their money."

"I will do what I can but she will be a tough nut to crack. I really don't think she will believe me."

"I do...I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. You came back for her didn't you? Mallory said she was sentimental about you and I can see now that it goes both ways. I will do what I can to make sure we both win this contest James."

"Thanks Eve...just keep the brother in law away from her if you can."

"I will divert all his calls...promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond studies but finds that being out of the habit is not helping that and he keeps daydreaming about M.

A day later, Eve tells him that Marshall and M are going to dinner on Thursday night and Bond follows them to the restaurant. M does not seem that relaxed as they eat and chat.

Q gave Bond all the information he could dig up on Marshall Mansfield...widower, two children and four grandchildren. The older brother of Nigel Mansfield M's late husband, he wonders how long the man has been infatuated with his sister in law.

Bond follows them back to M's house and he goes in for a nightcap. Bond is wary and waits for the man to leave before breaking into her house.

M almost drops a glass in surprise when she see's Bond in her hallway.

"What in hell are you doing here? You have an exam tomorrow in order to get your trip away."

"I followed you on your date and needed to tell you...that it is you...it has always been you. That is why I sent you flowers and why you are the person I want to take away for the weekend tomorrow."

"Are you insane?"

"Yes...for you." Bond pulls M into a passionate kiss.

M pushes away but James hold her tight. His parts his lips and seeks entrance to her mouth. M pulls away, panting.

"You are...what are you?"

The look in Bond's eyes speak a truth that his flirtatious word could never express to her.

"I came back for you...I love you and I seriously think I always have. Please come away with me for the weekend. I promise it will not be as bad as the last time I took you away."

M begins to laugh...her laugh escalates to the point where tears are leaking from her eyes in mirth.

"I can't believe this...are you just trying to get out of the test?"

"No and you can see that...I have never been this serious about anything other than my job."

M stops laughing and paces in front of him. "You're serious?"

"Yes. I want you to pack for three days and I will go write this test and the two of us will go away together. You never took any time off after the events of Skyfall. I only got time off because of medical."

"I am too old for you."

"I am too in love with you to care."

"James...I..."

"You don't love the brother in law do you?"

"No...I don't."

"Come on M. I know you are sentimental about me."

M looks at him a long time. Other than age and their jobs...there is no real reason for them not to go away together.

"This is very inappropriate."

"Well I have been having very inappropriate thoughts about you for a very long time."

M smirks at him, "oh you have, have you?"

"Yes and by the smirk on your lovely face and the gleam in your eyes, I am not the only one."

"No you are not. I will get fired if this becomes common knowledge."

"We already have the help of Eve, who is ecstatic by the way. If we enlist Tanner and Q we will be a united front against any naysayers."

"I must be insane for agreeing to this but you must pass the tests I give you tomorrow. The proctor will mark them as soon as you are finished and there will be other agents...new recruits writing at the same time so do take it seriously."

"I promise. Now you go pack before I try to kiss you again...if that happens I will never get out of here to study."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond walks into the exam room ready for anything. The proctor arrives and Bond shakes his head with a smirk. M does not play fair and this is a bloody test also.

The proctor can be no more than 30, fit and sexy in a low cut blouse and a short pencil skirt. Dark hair and lovely eyes. A name badge with Carol A. listed. However will he ignore the clicking of the woman's stilettos on the floor as she walks between isles.

Bond...get your head in the game. He checks the upper corners of the room and there are cameras blatant in there placement. She might have some on her body also...to catch any wayward glances Bond or the others give the woman.

Bond ignores the woman and writes his test. The practical knowledge he has from the field make it easy...if anything he overstudied but she likely knew he would.

The prize at the end of this game is worth far more than the annoyance of taking this test.

The proctor takes his test to her desk and runs the answer key over it. That marks the multiple choice portion. She hands it back with a smile and tells him to go to the next room for more marking.

Bond waits in a chair as a male proctor goes over his short answer questions. He hands it back to James.

"You passed this portion but the essay at the end...It is grammatically correct and does hit on the elements that were required but the subject matter you wrote about...I will leave it to those on high to determine if it is appropriate."

Bond takes his exam booklets and heads for the elevators.

Eve smiles when she sees him. "All done?"

"Yes and I passed but they insisted I show the essay to M to make sure."

"I will buzz her for you."

The intercom buzzes…"send him in."

M is dressed professionally in the suit that Bond loves best on her. It is a black pair of trousers with a fitted jacket.

The jacket buttons low between her two glorious breasts and there never seems to be anything beneath.

The magical annoying thing about the jacket is that no matter how hard a person tries, one cannot manage to properly determine if there is a camisole involved somehow, or just a bra.

What the bra looks like M is wearing, is also a mystery hidden in the confines of her well made clothes. This is one mystery Bond is dying to solve this weekend.

Even with the added advantage of height he is always left staring and trying not to get caught.

"Give me the test. The proctors have already given me their reports but I hear there is an essay I must judge."

Bond hands her the booklet. "Did I pass the test of the sexy proctor."

"Yes...surprisingly you did."

"I will have you know I have been staring at you longer in this short time than I did her...youth and beauty have nothing to hold over me."

"Oh and what do I have to hold over you Bond?"

"Everything M."

"Sit while I read this."

Bond does as commanded and M settles into her chair and begins to read the last booklet.

Bond watches as her brows furrow...she taps a pen against her lovely pink lips. On occasion her brows arch in that sexy way that drives him mad.

A flush steels over her face as she continues to read. Before reaching the last page she shoots a glare at him a few times.

M then makes marks on the booklet and takes another sheet and marks it. M places it all in a folder and on the middle of her desk.

"Is that the way you truly feel?"

"Yes...you picked up on the fact that the character that I rescued was you?"

"Well it had to be me...the only other one is Vesper and we know how that ended."

"Yes. Will you be coming away with me?"

M hesitates, gets up and walks to the window. Bond loves the way she paces when she is considering something.

It is a good sign that M feels her answer is that important, that she does pace. It is a good thing that Q managed to stop Silva's bomb from destroying her lovely view. Therefore, James is afforded the gorgeous view of M highlighted in the window overlooking the Thames.

"M?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I said yes already, didn't I?"

"Now?"

"Yes, it is time to go."

"My bags are in the car. Where are yours?"

"In that closet. Oh and James...we will take this slow."

Bond nods. "I understand. Was it the essay that changed your mind?"

M smirks as she gathers some things and her bag.

"Who's to say I needed my mind changed."

M moves towards him in what could only be described as a saunter. M reaches up a small hand and tugs on Bond's tie.

M's lips meet his suddenly.

As the shock wears off Bond cups her face and head in his hands as he holds her mouth in place, kissing her like he has never managed before and enjoying every second of it.

Bond pulls her body as close to him as possible as their kisses taper off and M nips at his lower lip.

M whispers…"down boy." As she feels his erection against her, M pats his ass. "Save it for later."

"M you don't play fair."

"I never said I did."

M drags him by the tie to the closet. Bond manages to clear the arousal from his mind to understand what she wants him to do and she walks out of her office speaking to Moneypenny.

Eve smiles at Bond. James still does not have the power to speak as he stumbles his way to M's side with her bags.

Bond hears the orders M is giving Eve but can think of nothing but getting her out of London again.

This is going to be a longer car ride than it was to Skyfall and the resort is only two hours away. Thank god she is not wearing a skirt or he may just crash the car.

Bond is lost in his own musings...unable to do more than grunt a goodbye to Eve as M grabs his tie and pulls him along to her private elevator.

"Loose ability to talk back all of a sudden James?"

"Yes ma'am...all the blood seems to have left my head."

"I am sure that is not entirely true." M chuckles as she pats his ass again with a sexy smirk planted on her amused face.

Bond groans. "Minx...you don't play fair."

"No, I don't. I don't have too...I am M."

A massive smile breaks across James' face.

That M can flirt as good as he can...when she is so inclined, is amazingly satisfying.

This weekend is going to be the best weekend get away ever.

The end.


End file.
